Saudades das Crianças Daquele Tempo
by PhoenixOfWind
Summary: Num final de tarde, Rio Grande do Sul lembra das pequenas nações que acolheu. Chibi!Alemanha, Chibi!Veneziano e Chibi!Romano. Alguns Chibi!Estados podem aparecer.
1. Prólogo

Notas: Prólogo~ Sejam bem vindos à Porto Alegre! Desculpem o excesso de NE. ^^'

PhoenixOfWind

...

Era uma tarde amena em Porto Alegre, capital do Rio Grande do Sul. À beira do Guaíba **(NE: Para mim é um rio, mas dizem que é um lago, então...)**, podia se observar várias pessoas caminhando, ou simplesmente sentadas nos bancos tomando chimarrão e discutindo onde seria o churrasco de domingo, ou comentando o GreNal (**NE: Partida de futebol dos times gaúchos e porto-alegrenses Grêmio e Internacional, que ocorre geralmente num domingo)**. Num desses inúmeros bancos voltados às águas, uma moça sorvia seu chimarrão distraída e sozinha. Qualquer passante diria que ela estava a admirar o lago/rio. Porém, se observassem mais de perto, veriam que ela estava imersa em pensamentos, sendo apenas coincidência que seu olhar vagueasse pelas ondas e barcos que passavam à sua frente. Mas o que ninguém suporia, pelo menos sem olhar fundo nos olhos da jovem, era que ela era a própria personificação daquelas pessoas, daquele Estado. Ela era o Rio Grande do Sul.

Sob aquele olhar distraído ocultavam-se inúmeros séculos, inúmeras guerras que muitos dos que caminhavam e riam naquela cidade mal se lembravam de haverem existido. No entanto, não era em guerras ou no passar do tempo **(NE: Pensam que eu sou depressiva, é?) **que a gaúcha pensava. Era em crianças. "Crianças?", perguntariam vocês. Sim, crianças. Mas não crianças normais, que depois de poucos anos crescem e chegam à velhice. Não. Era um tipo muito especial de crianças. Rio Grande do Sul pensava em nações que acolhera.

...

Review!


	2. Alemanha

Notas: Uhu! Capítulo 2! Comemorem!

PhoenixOfWind

OBS: Chibi!Alemanha é tão, **tão**, fofo!

...

1824.

Ana andava apressada pelos corredores da enorme casa de seu Pai, a República Federativa do Brasil. O motivo dessa pressa era que o já mencionado Pai havia lhe mandado uma mensagem, que, pelo modo que foi escrita, só faltava acrescentar um "socorro" no final dela. Assim, Rio Grande do Sul quase que corria em direção à sala onde sabia que o Pai se encontrava para saber o que havia acontecido de tão desastroso.

Chegando lá, a gaúcha abriu a porta sem bater, tamanho era o nervosismo e a ansiedade que a dominavam. Porém, a cena com a qual se deparou era tudo, menos trágica. Brasil, com uma expressão perdida, tentava falar com um garotinho loiro, pálido, que estava sentado em uma cadeira à sua frente. Tanto ele quanto a criança pareciam não se compreender nem um pouco.

- Pai...?

Brasil virou-se para ela com uma expressão de alívio.

- Ana! Você veio! – Ele a abraçou. – Você pode me ajudar? Pode, pode?

Ana franziu o cenho. O Pai algumas vezes parecia uma criança, sem dúvida alguma.

- Se tu me disser no quê, eu acho que sim...

- Ótimo! Olhe, - Brasil apontou para o rapaz, que os mirava com uma expressão séria- Aquele é o futuro Alemanha.

Ana encarou o Pai. Ele sorria. Ana encarou a criança. Ela não sorria. Rio Grande do Sul voltou a olhar o Pai.

- O quê?

Com certeza essa não era a pergunta mais apropriada para ser feita naquele momento, mas aquela história estava muito confusa. O sorriso da nação morena diminuiu um pouco. Ele tentou explicar.

- Bem... Você sabe os Estados Alemães, não?

Ana assentiu com a cabeça.

- Hmmm, como explicar isso... – Brasil hesitou, depois continuando muito rápido- Prússiatemumplanomegalomanía codejuntarosEstadosAlemãesee stáesperandoomomentoapropria doparaissoe...

- Pai! – a garota-Estado o interrompeu- Devagar... Eu só entendi "Prússia", "megalomaníaco" e "alemães". Acredito que tu está falando do Sr. Prússia. Ele é megalomaníaco?

Ana tentou se lembrar daquele personagem. O que conseguia era relembrar cabelos prateados, olhos vermelhos e tentativas de agressão. Talvez ele realmente fosse problemático.

- Não! – interferiu o Pai - Ou melhor, sim, ele é megalomaníaco, mas esse não é o caso! Essa criança - ele apontou para o rapaz loiro - é o irmão mais novo dele.

Ana olhou a criança. Estranho. Ela não tinha muito a ver com o Sr. Prússia, mas...

- Certo – Rio Grande do Sul incentivou o Pai.

- Pois bem. Prússia... – Olhou para ela, como se falasse com uma criancinha. Com um olhar maligno como resposta, ele continuou, baixinho - Tem um plano megalomaníaco para unificar todos os Estados Alemães, que são representados por esse garoto.

- Todos Estados? Por esse garoto?- A gaúcha perguntou surpresa. Brasil assentiu. – Continue, por favor.

- Certo. Enquanto ele, Prússia, prepara o "caminho", por assim dizer, para isso, o povo dos Estados Alemães está em rebuliço, e para acalmá-los, Prússia decidiu mandar os Estados em pessoa para cá.

- Para evitar confusão.

- Exato! Mas... – A nação baixou o olhar, envergonhada - Eu não sei cuidar de crianças...

Rio Grande do Sul o olhou cínica.

- É mesmo? Nunca teria desconfiado...

Brasil fez um beicinho para a filha.

- Então eu pensei: "Por que não pedir à Ana? Ela cuida da Santa, então deve saber cuidar de crianças quietas!", por isso chamei você!

- Certo...

Brasil sorriu um sorriso brilhante e foi em direção à porta, seguido pelo olhar curioso da filha. Quando ia sair, ele se virou como se tivesse se esquecido de alguma coisa.

- Ah sim, Ana?

A garota olhou para ele.

- Ele não fala português. Boa sorte. – E saiu antes que ela tivesse tempo de esbravejar.

...

Review ou Chibi!Alemanha vai ficar triste~


	3. Alemanha 2

Notas: A tradução das possíveis palvras/frases em línguas estrangeiras estão do lado das ditas cujas em negrito. Já as frases estão em itálico. Aproveitem~~

PhoenixOfWind

...

Após a retirada estratégica do Pai, Ana voltou a mirar o jovem... ãh... futuro Alemanha. Os olhos cinza-esverdeados da gaúcha se encontraram com um olhar azul-gelo, que chegava a transmitir seriedade. Com certeza diferente do Sr. Prússia.

- Hmmm... Olá?- Rio Grande do Sul perguntou indecisa.

O garoto apenas a encarou, mas com um olhar tão vazio que Ana teve que admitir que o garoto realmente não falava português. Bom... Ela podia tentar alguma outra língua, certo?

- _Hablas español?__**(**_**Falas espanhol?)**

O garoto piscou perdido. Ana sentou-se em uma cadeira. Certo. Isso poderia demorar.

-Time Skip-

Após tentar todas as línguas que conhecia (até mesmo guarani!) o rapaz só dera sinal de conhecer uma: francês. Mas pela expressão dura que havia surgido em seu olhar quando a gaúcha tentara dialogar com ele naquele idioma, não ia ser uma boa idéia continuar. Idéia!

- É claro... – Ana suspirou, batendo com a mão na testa- Por que não pensei nisso antes?

Olhando em volta para averiguar se existiam alguns espectadores para aquela ação embaraçosa, Rio Grande do Sul começou.

- Eu- Apontou para si mesma- Ana.

Pequeno Alemanha finalmente demonstrou algum sinal de compreensão. Apontando para ela, ele perguntou:

- Ana?

A mesma sorriu largamente, assentindo entusiasta com a cabeça. O garoto entendia rápido. Tomando como um sim o gesto dela, Alemanha apontou para si mesmo.

- Ludwig.

A jovem franziu o cenho. Era um nome bastante incomum para ela. Tentando seu melhor para acertar a pronúncia, Ana arriscou.

- Ludwig? – Disse, apontando para ele.

O dito cujo confirmou com um aceno.

- Oh.

Ludwig inclinou a cabeça um pouco para o lado, tentando compreender a interjeição da gaúcha. "Que adorável!", ela pensava. Dava vontade de apertá-lo que nem um ursinho de pelúcia! Ana enrubesceu um pouco, fazendo o garoto a olhar, levemente preocupado. Uma mãozinha clara pousou na testa gaúcha.

- _Fühlen sie jich wohl fraülein_? **(Você está bem senhorita?)**

Foi a vez de Ana ficar intrigada.

- Desculpe?

Uma expressão impaciente surgiu no rosto de Ludwig. Com o olhar, ele vasculhou a sala onde estavam, procurando alguma coisa. Após alguns minutos, triunfante, ele encontrou o que queria: uma folha de papel e uma caneta tinteiro. Logo, essa folha, agora contendo desenhos, estava no colo de Rio Grande do Sul. Os desenhos eram simples e bastante compreensíveis. Uma figura de vestido, que Ana presumiu que fosse ela, com uma carinha sorridente ao lado, finalizando com um ponto de interrogação. "Ah", concluiu a jovem, "ele quer saber se eu estou bem". Estendendo a mão, ela apoderou-se da caneta tinteiro, desenhando, por sua vez, uma carinha feliz após o ponto de interrogação. Como resposta, o pequeno Ludwig desenhou uma flecha saindo do desenho de Ana, e rabiscou outra carinha sorridente no final da seta, escrevendo seu nome embaixo do desenho. Com as bochechas levemente vermelhas, Ludwig entregou a folha à gaúcha. Ana a traduziu. "Ludwig fica feliz que você está bem". Absolutamente adorável! O sorriso de Rio Grande do Sul se abriu, mostrando ao futuro Alemanha que ela ficava feliz que ele pensasse assim.

Esse inocente momento foi rompido por Brasil, que, considerando-se fora de perigo, retornara à sala. Seu sempre presente sorriso aumentou de tamanho ao perceber que, de alguma forma, Ana havia se entendido com o pequeno.

- Então Ana...? – Ele perguntou, bem-humorado.

Rio Grande do Sul encarou o Pai. Após um breve momento, ela se levantou e pegou a pequena mãozinha de Ludwig com a sua.

- Eu cuido dele. Juliana vai gostar de ter companhia.

Ao sair da sala, no entanto, ela não conseguiu evitar um último comentário.

- E todos nós sabemos que seria trágico se tu cuidasse dele.

...

Review! Faz bem para minha auto-estima! XD


End file.
